


If you see her (tell her this)

by uswnt_nwsoccer



Series: Don't care if we fall from grace. [5]
Category: Women's Soccer RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-21
Updated: 2013-10-21
Packaged: 2017-12-30 01:26:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1012366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uswnt_nwsoccer/pseuds/uswnt_nwsoccer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>So uhm yeab. This is the next part idk what happened.</p></blockquote>





	If you see her (tell her this)

Relationships were hard, long distance relationships were even harder. They had gone through that once already. Lucky them it worked out for them that first time. Ashlyn wasn’t too confident about the second time. Maybe her luck would run out and she would lose Ali. Sweden was a flight too far from Washington, an ocean too far, a time zone too far.

******

Ali loved Germany. When the world cup came around she was more than happy to show off the place she had come to call home to all the other national team players. Of course the outcome had been disappointing. She took a few weeks off to go back to the US, back to her family, back to her home. Back to Ashlyn.

Ashlyn try as hard as she could to make Ali happy in every aspect. To get the disappointing lost off of her mind. It worked; most of the time. Ali found the comfort she needed in the arms of her beloved goalkeeper. During the day with a hand around her waist while walking down the beach, or under the table when they went out for lunch. At night wrapped in sheets, entangled limbs, and a hand that kept holding her own all through the night, until the sun rose again.

Unfortunately that short vacation didn’t last as long as they had wanted. Ali soon found herself packing to go back to Germany.  She could hear the T.V in the living room, the sound told her that Ashlyn wasn’t really watching TV, she hated musicals. When she was done she waited patiently for what was to come, it was unavoidable. Everytime one visited the other it was hard to say goodbye and it usually led to a fight, that led to them making up and then to being left crying when they parted ways.

She heard the footsteps, increasing in volume the closer Ashlyn got to the room. Her heart, for some reason kept beating harder and harder the longer she waited for Ash to open the door and snap at her. But the blow never came, instead she watched how the door opened slowly and Ashlyn stood there just watching her, she saw how the blonde’s eyes drifted to the suitcase by the bed then back to her. 

Ali could swear she saw something in her eyes, something she had never seen, at least nothing that had ever been directed towards her. Disappointment? 

Ashlyn slowly crossed the space between them and when she was close she wrapped her arms around Ali’s frame and led her to the bed. She kissed her slowly and lovingly like she didn’t have any worries in the world. Like their time wasn’t running out.   
Soon there was nothing separating their naked bodies, Ashlyn keep eye contact with her while she made love to her. Because it wasn’t just sex, it wasn’t just obscured by lust,  it was filled with love. It was perfect almost too perfect.

Ali felt a coming wave hitting her body and ripple throughout it, and then there it was.

"Don’t leave me" Ashlyn whispered against her mouth. Tears started streaming down her cheeks,  tears that seemed to have appeared out of nowhere.

When her body came down from its high, she looked directly into Ashlyn’s eyes.

"You know I would stay-"

Ashlyn kissed her to silence the end of that sentence. 

"It hurts every day that you’re not with me, it hurts being away from you I can’t take it, I need you" Ashlyn’s voice was breaking and so was her heart.

"Come with me" Ali knew she was asking for a lot, she was asking Ash the same thing that she was being asked. She wanted Ashlyn to make a sacrifice for them that she wouldn’t make, couldn’t make.

"I-" she was taken by surprise "I can’t" Ashlyn left the bed and started   to throw her clothes back on, Ali watched from the bed, sitting up she saw how Ashlyn seemed to be wanting to say something but the words got stuck in her throat.

Finally she left the room. Ali realized in that moment that not saying goodbye was worse than saying over and over again.

***

"How is she?"

Alex had two choices, tell her the truth or not tell her anything at all.

"She is good" a standard answer for a standard question. "How are you?"

"I’m moving on, and so should she"

What could a lie do, nothing but help them get past this. Maybe go back to be friends, anything but this awkward limbo they were living.

******

"Hallo?" A sleepy voice sounded from the receiver, the first sun rays were barely creeping over the building’s rooftops.

"Ali… I…godammit…I fucking miss you"

"wer dieses its?" well that voice definitely didn’t belong to Ali.

"Entschuldigung" and she hung up.

******

"Have you even tried to talk to her at all?" Whitney asked through the phone.

"No, and she hasn’t tried either. Obviously she has moved on, and so have I, can we please talk about something else now. Why don’t you ask me about this new chick I met last night?"

Ashlyn couldn’t see her friend, but she could bet she was shaking her head, with one hand covering her face. She heard her sigh and she knew there would be no more questions about Ali.

"Okay, tell me about this chick"

"I met her at the bar, she has beautiful blue eyes, short blonde hair and she is almost as tall as me. She is a dancer and-"

"since when do you like blondes?"

"since ever, now focus. I think she really likes me because…."

Ashlyn went on about the pros of getting into a relationship with this girl, and why she was right for her. Whitney could only hum in response to everything because she knew her friend better than anyone else, and even if she said she was over Ali; that was a lie and she would bet on it.

*****

Ashlyn knew how it felt like to have your dreams crushed in a matter of seconds. She knew the feeling of frustration from watching from a distance. How you could be so close to reaching that dream, so close you could almost taste it and then watch how it was taken away from you.

That is why she didn’t hesitate from taking that first plane out of Florida; despite everything she had been a friend first.

**********

"Thanks Ali" Heif and the rest of the crew said as they walked out of the training room.

Ali waved in response not looking up. A single tear rolled down her cheek and onto the US crest on her pants. She ran her fingers over it and wondered, now what?. This is what she had been working for; after the tough lost against Japan this had been her next dream and just like that it was over.

"It gets better"

Ali looked up turning her face to the door. “You promise?”

"I have scars to prove it, I’m an expert in injuries" She chuckled and walked closer "I can’t promise it will be easy, but you are a tough one Kriegs, you’ll get past this I believe in you."

"Thanks" Ali said wiping another tear from her eyes. "Shouldn’t you be in training. Paul won’t be happy to have his favorite goalkeeper late"

Hope laughed ”I’m not his favorite, and keepers are having an afternoon practice today while the rest of you rest. I wanted to come see how you were holding up, I know how it feels and uhm; look I’m not good with comforting words but I think you should know that you have my support for whatever you need”

"Thanks Hope, I really appreciate it I-" Well those tears really wanted to make an appearance right now.

"You can talk to me Ali"

Really if Ali should take advice from anyone on the team about injuries that person would be Hope. That woman always came back from injuries stronger than before.

"Look I may not be an expert but I do know a thing or two about this stuff you know" Hope said slightly placing a hand on top on her injured leg.

"So do I"

Hope looked up and a smirked. “About damn time you showed up, took you long enough”

"I don’t have a plane at my disposition, I had to wait for a delayed flight"

"I guess what matters is that you’re here huh Harris" Hope stood up a walked to the door to hug her fellow goalkeeper "It’s nice seeing you"

"You too Solo"

And with that Hope left the room. Ashlyn waited for her to be a good distance down the hallway before making her way to Ali. She took a seat beside her and waited. The silence surrounding them wasn’t awkward, or heavy; somehow it felt comforting.

"I-" Ashlyn cleared her throat; she didn’t think this through. "I watched the game" that was better than saying I saw you get injured.

"Yeah?"

Ashlyn nodded “I’m sorry about your leg”

"You and everyone else"

Now this silence was awkward. “Look I just.. I just thought I’d let you know that I’m sorry”

"You took a flight here to tell me that? There’s phones you know" Ali didn’t want to be mean but she didn’t know how to react to Ashlyn being here. After months with no communication whatsoever and now she was here directly from the airport, a tired looking face and all she said was "sorry".

"It didn’t feel right to call you for that"

"But it felt right to come all the way here from Florida and pity me in person"

"I’m not- It’s not pity Ali, I wanted to see how you were doing and if you needed anything to know that I’m here for you"

"You haven’t been there for me for months, and now that this happens you show up. I’m pretty sure it is pity!"

"It is not pity Alexandra! if I haven’t been there for you it’s not my fault. you didn’t make a good job at being there for me either so let’s not go blaming each other okay"

"I haven’t been there because you didn’t want me to. You never answered my calls after I left, you disappear and I thought you had moved on".

"so you went and moved on with the help of a german girl first chance you got?"

"What are you even talking about Ashlyn?"

"Don’t play stupid with me Ali, I know you were with some girl"

"Wha- what girl? When?"

"I called you, and some fucking girl answered your phone. At night Ali, At night! which means she was sleeping with you!"

Ali was beyond confused, and offended that Ashlyn would think that about her. “this is stupid you should have stayed in stupid Florida” Ali reached for her crutches and moved to get off the trainers bed “with your stupid blonde girlfriend” she hopped off on her good leg ”being stupidly in love” she tried not to loose her balance but she was kind of used to having two healthy legs.

Ashlyn immediately stood up upon seeing Ali’s attempts to walking off.  
She kept calling Ali's name telling her to stop and she was more focused on not letting her hurt herself than in hearing what Ali was saying. When Ali lost her balance Ashlyn grabbed her hips to help her and prevent what would have been not a pretty fall. 

Ali leaned on the bed, frustrated with herself for not being able to do something as simple as walking away. She started sobbing and not caring to stop the tears rolling down.  The blonde wrapped her in a hug running one arm up and down her back and her chin on top of her head.  Ali  fitted perfectly against her body, even if right not she seemed small and fragile. 

"Why are you here Ash" The defender managed to asked betweent sobs.

"I wanted to be here for you Alibean" 

Ali pulled away and looked up at her studying her face. Her warm hazel eyes still gave her that sense of comfort, her lips were slightly chapped because of the cold. She had acquired a few more freckles at the tip of her nose, Ali guessed it was because she had spent a lot of time at the beach surfing. 

"Your girlfriend okay with that?" 

"There's no girl Ali, I thought you had moved on and I knew you kept communication with Whit, so I told her that so you'd think I had moved on too but I can't.  Ali this past few months have been hell to me and I hate myself for waiting until something like this to happen to reach out to you. I'm an idiot but I still love you. And it's okay if you don't love me back" 

"When are you going to learn not to make assumptions Harris? Because if you had stopped doing that you would have known that I've missed you like crazy and I can't get over you" 

"So I guess we're both pretty stupid huh?"   
"You make me stupid" Ali leaned up to kiss her but the moment was ruined by a pain from her leg.

"You'll be okay, we'll get thorough this together" 

Ali placed a hand over her cheek and looked straight into her eyes "you're here" she whispered.  

"I am" Ashlyn pecked her forehead "for the long run" then leaned to kiss her lips. 

It wasn't the perfect setting, but nothing have ever been perfect in their relationship except their love.

**Author's Note:**

> So uhm yeab. This is the next part idk what happened.


End file.
